multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Janemba
Janemba (ジャネンバ, Janenba), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He is a demon of pure evil and great power. Janemba is the living definition of evil. He is the main villain in the film Fusion Reborn. He is a demon of pure evil, spawned through an accident at the Other World check-in station when a worker ogre caused the spirit cleanser to overload. Despite his power he transformed when Goku more than stood a chance against him when he was Super Saiyan 3. Janemba was too much of a match for Goku and even Vegeta upon arriving to help him. Goku and Vegeta then fuse into Gogeta, who puts up more than a fair fight, and defeats Janemba, and is restored back to the little ogre boy whose body was taken over by him. Janemba has since appeared in the video games as well as in several other Dragon Ball media. "He's a monster made from the pure evil that collected in the Soul Cleansing Machine!" :—Chronoa on Janemba, ''Xenoverse 2''. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Jonempa In his Jonempa form, He appears as a giant, yellow, and repugnant monster demon with a very playful and innocent demeanor. He has four holes on his belly that he uses to shoot his ki blasts and two holes on his shoulders. His legs and forearms are colored as a light purple. His eyes are completely rounded. As Janemba As Janemba he becomes smaller; about human-sized (though very tall), has red skin covered by violet armor, and his voice is deeper and more demonic. His colors are purple and red. He gains two horns on his head while gaining white wristlets and ankle supports. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality He is capable of using his power to alter the reality to his liking, with no regard for how it affects others, showing an obsessive need to control. If someone insults his magic it becomes slightly weaker for a while and cracks, proving that his powers are deeply connected with his emotional state and that he is easily offended, which can be used during battle to unbalance him for a short time period. As Jonempa In his first form, he appears more childlike, very playful, and innocent demeanor. In this form, he does not know any other words other than his own name, which he repeats. As Janemba In his second form, he is much less so childlike, playful, and innocent than his first one. In this form he doesn't speak at all, but laughs maniacally and is built for fighting. Like many Dragon Ball villains, Janemba is a destructive and aggressive monster who seems to have little motivation other than sadistic pleasure and lust for anarchy. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Janemba's first form (Jonempa), displays many unique abilities; such as opening portals, creating doppelgangers, and firing ki blasts through the pores on his stomach. In Janemba's second form, like his previous state, he has many unique abilities like teleportation, being able to destroy the fabric of interdimensional gates (which break off into little glass pieces that target his enemy), and can generate a sword. Powers ;Films Upon sensing the power of Janemba in his first form, Goku says that it is the strongest power he has ever felt. In his second form, Janemba manages to completely overpower Super Saiyan 3 Goku, but even after powering up is defeated by Super Saiyan Gogeta, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta - he manages to withstand a few blows from Gogeta, but is destroyed by his Stardust Breaker. His power over dimensions is capable of transforming the entire universe into his image, including the Other World. He possesses great matter manipulation powers as well, able to pick up a club and alter its molecular structure, turning it into a sword. Aside from his power over dimensions and matter, he is also proved to be an accomplished martial artist, taking on both Goku and Vegeta in hand-to-hand combat and winning. In both forms, Janemba has a rather unusual weakness: he is physically hurt by insults. Whenever he or any of his constructions are insulted, he or it cracks slightly and shatters like glass. However, it is not enough to be useful against Janemba due to his powers of regeneration and stuns him only briefly. His constructs, such as the barrier around the Other World station, however, do not regenerate. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Janemba was defeated by Super Saiyan Gogeta, whose Power Level is said to be 2,500,000,000 in a 2004 V-Jump. According to the Toei website for the ''Dragon Ball'' movies, Super Janemba is stronger than the Genmajin Hirudegarn, since Hirudegarn was capable of trading blows evenly with Super Saiyan 3 Goku while Super Janemba could beat back Super Saiyan 3 Goku. It notes that due to this Janemba was the strongest of the original thirteen movie villains, with Hirudegarn being the second strongest. It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, he implied that Janemba was stronger than alternate Broly but weaker than Hirudegarn. However, this was conflicted with the DVD official website for Toei noted above. ;Video games The story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai has it that Janemba's power level is based on the amount of evil energy he has absorbed, as the likes of Pikkon and Super Saiyan Goku can hold their own against Super Janemba at the start of the game, but by the end Janemba is able to fight an almost even match with Gogeta/Vegito and is able to take down Kid Buu. Upon Janemba gaining physical form, Kibito Kai states that he feels like he is being pulled apart just by looking at Janemba. When Gotenks fights Super Janemba, he states that he does not seem to be doing any damage even using his full power as a Super Saiyan 3. In the arcade mode of Shin Budokai, after meeting Super Janemba, Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) states that he is stronger than Janemba. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his Supervillain form easily thrashed Trunks: Xeno off-screen and Chronoa was shocked that the Time Breakers could get him on their side noting that him joining the Time Breakers was bad as she knows full well about his history and the danger of his power to manipulate reality. Trunks: Xeno is able to recover and tries to rejoin the fight but Chronoa and Elder Kai convince him to return to heal his injuries and due to the fact Vegeta is nearby thus he cannot stay, and his injuries were severe enough that after returning to the Time Nest he was rendered unconscious from exhaustion and needed time to rest up. Elder Kai notes that it does not bode well for the Future Warrior as fighting the Supervillain Janemba alone will not work. After that, Supervillain Janemba was able to take on both Vegeta (in his base form) and the 2nd Future Warrior simultaneously. However, the Warrior manages to weaken Supervillain Janemba enough for Vegeta (still in his base form) to finish Janemba off with a Final Flash. This implies that while he is strong enough to fight both 2nd Future Warrior and base Vegeta, he was not strong enough to defeat both of them. This means he is weaker than the Supervillain Kid Buu whom both Vegeta (still in his base form) and the Future Warrior could only hold off long enough to buy time for Goku to complete the Super Spirit Bomb. Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight – The ability to fly through magical prowess. * ''Ki'' Blast – Janemba is capable of firing destructive ki blasts or projectiles from either his hands or mouth. * Bunkai Teleport – Stemming mostly, if not completely, from his power to control reality, Janemba in his final form has the ability to fade backward while he is breaking into cubes, very similar to the Instant Transmission, only he does not leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through more portals much like Illusion Smash, it only looks like cubes. This is supported when Vegeta fires a blast at the space Janemba just left, but the blast hit him where he reappeared as if it traveled with him. ** Cosmic Illusion – A counterattack in which Janemba avoids the opponent's attack with the Bunkai Teleport and appears at their side to blast them away. * Instant Transmission – Janemba teleports behind the opponent by locking onto their energy signature. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (called Instantaneous Transmission) and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (separate from his Bunkai Teleport). * Afterimage – Janemba moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. It is used to dodge an incoming attack. It is one of Janemba's techniques Raging Blast 2. * Psychokinesis – Janemba displays this ability in his giant form. He uses it to trap Goku within the colorful stones so he could perform Illusion Smash. * Regeneration – When Pikkon curses Janemba in the movie, his body shows signs of cracking. However, Janemba is able to reform his body, healing himself of the damage. When his physical body is destroyed in Shin Budokai, Super Janemba regenerates when enough evil energy clumps together to form a new body for him. * Cloning – Janemba is able to create small copies of himself and others, such as when he creates a clone of Goku to counter the latter's Kamehameha. Super Janemba also displays the ability to create clones of other people in the story of Shin Budokai, such as when he creates a perfect copy of Goku out of magic and later a clone of Majin Vegeta and when he creates clone of himself in the form of a sentient wall which surrounds King Yemma's castle. Janemba's small clones are named Mini Janembas in Daizenshuu 7. ** Mystic Copy – During their battle, when Goku starts getting serious, Janemba holds out his hand and creates a copy of Goku, which attacks on a similar style with his own Kamehameha technique and hits Goku. After Janemba uses his Copy Attack, the subtitles have Goku stating that he is "...also a wizard". Janemba's clone of Goku is named Mini Goku in Daizenshuu 7. * Rapid Energy Cannon – After Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, Janemba (while in his first form) uses this attack on Goku. He spins around to rapidly fire powerful, orangish-yellow spheres. Janemba spun so much that most of the ki blasts he shot at Goku formed into a huge nuke-like explosion, inflicting extreme damage. * Illusion Smash – While in his first form, the demon attacked Goku by punching into small portals big enough for his fists. By doing this, Janemba was able to hit Goku with a series of punches from a distance away. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * Dimensional Hole - In his second form, the demon defended himself from one of Super Saiyan 3 Goku's ki blasts by creating portal in front of his face that swallowed the blast and redirected through another portal that formed behind Goku. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Reality Manipulation – An ability he carries through both forms, the demon can alter reality. For example, he changed the Other World Check-In Station, with King Yemma in it, into a jellybean looking like-structure along with everything else in Other World, even the tournament grounds. Janemba's ability was enough to bring back the dead and allow all deceased villains to escape from Hell, and restore Vegeta's body. ** Portal Opening – In the story of Shin Budokai, Janemba's messing with reality creates holes in time and space that connect multiple dimensions and timelines together, which displaces people in time and allows the dead to reclaim their living bodies and return to the living realm. ** Resurrection – In the story of Shin Budokai, Janemba's reality warping causes several dead villains to be returned to life, and Piccolo also notes that people are also seen emerging from the graves. * Physical Mass Manipulation – In his final form, Janemba is apparently able to physically alter and Deconstruct/Reconstruct the mass of objects. An example of this ability would be best demonstrated when he grabbed a stone spike and reconstructed it into a growing in length spear-like object meant to puncture Veku through the stomach. He can transmute objects, as was seen when he turned a club into a sword, calling it the Dimension Sword in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, though this was destroyed in the movie by Vegeta. In his first form, Janemba can also change other objects into miniature version of himself. * Dimension Sword Attack – This technique is used in his final form when he stabs at his opponent through portals using his sword in similar manner to Illusion Smash. * Dimension Sword Rush - Super Janemba fires a crescent blast of ki from his sword. It is his signature attack in Raging Blast 2. * Brutal Destruction – A rush attack Super Janemba used against Veku and finished with a pink energy wave. * Lightning Shower Rain – Super Janemba shapes a line of bright-white, sharp glass by running his finger through the air. Once he makes the line, it shatters and he fires all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies. Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. ** Spike Hell – A variation on Lightning Shower Rain, used in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Super Janemba traps his opponent in a red sphere of energy, then teleports away. When he teleports back, the dimensional fragments that explode out of the portal he created fall on the opponent and cut them at lightning speed. * Hell Gate – A green Mouth Energy Wave Super Janemba used against Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Fusion Reborn. It is named and seen as one of Super Janemba's attacks in Infinite World. * Mystic Attack – Janemba stretches his arm to a great length to strangle Vegeta. He also appears to able to bend and curve his arm while stretching it. * Explosive Wave – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * Howl – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in his firt form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Mystic Breath – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in both his base and Super forms in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Full Power – One of Super Janemba's Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. * Evil Energy Manipulation – Janemba is evil energy taken physical form, and thus has absolute control over evil energy. When evil energy is in an area, it dulls ki sensing abilities, and makes Janemba's ki appear as if he is everywhere. ** Evil Energy Absorption – The technique allows Super Janemba to become much more powerful through absorbing evil energy, the material which Janemba is made of. Only used in Shin Budokai, where Super Janemba tries to absorb Vegeta (who is producing evil energy) and later absorbs the evil energy from both Kid Buu and a fake copy of Vegito so that he can combat Super Gogeta. ** Corruption – According to Kibito Kai, anyone who gets too close to Janemba when he is a cloud of evil energy will be turned evil, no matter what. ** Possession – When an entity takes too much evil energy into their body, they will become Janemba: the Saike Demon turns into the giant Janemba in the movie, Vegeta takes on his Majin form in Shin Budokai, and Gohan becomes trapped in unending rage in Shin Budokai as well. Later in the game, Frieza manages to keep control of himself and use the power for his own gain. *** Final Explosion – Used when possessing Majin Vegeta's body. ** Shapeshifting – In Shin Budokai, Super Janemba is able to alter his form to perfectly resemble both Goku and Vegeta, right down to their abilities. A clone of him takes the form of Majin Vegeta when morphing into Vegeta's dark side in order to fight Vegeta in the game. When Janemba takes control of Vegeta after this fight, Vegeta transforms into Majin form. At one point, Janemba transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, chases Tien Shinhan and Yamcha while the real Broly is fighting and chasing Goku. Janemba is able to emulate Broly's personality and abilities in this form, and he then fights Vegeta only to be defeated and his body destroyed again. He stops using the form when Vegeta defeats him and blows him into pieces of evil energy. Janemba then reforms in his Super Janemba state. *** Omega Blaster – Used when in the form of Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. * Heightened Awareness – Depending on the dub, Goku states that while fighting Janemba in his first form it was as if Janemba knew what move before he even made it. This happens as the villain initiates his Illusion Smash. * Tornado creation – As shown in the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly and Janemba charging their energy together causes a massive tornado to appear. * Full Blast Press - Janemba (Split Body) Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilizable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. * Full Power Energy Wave - One of Janemba's Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Angry Shout - Janemba's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. * Sledgehammer - One of Janemba's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Evil Energy Janemba is born from and maintained by evil energy. Evil energy appears as purple clouds. When enough evil energy clumps together, or takes over a person, it takes on a physical body, becoming Janemba. As shown in the Shin Budokai games, if Janemba's physical body is destroyed, he will revert to his evil energy state until evil energy clumps together or a new host is found. Evil energy appears in places and planes of existence where Janemba goes, but if Janemba's physical form is destroyed by good energy, then all the released evil energy on that plane of existence will be destroyed. Jonempa (Pre-Transformation) :Main article: Saike Demon Jonempa is Janemba's first shown form, mainly alled Janemba (Pre-Transformation) in Daizenshuu 6 and Daizenshuu 7, is chubby and extremely large. Janemba's intelligence also seems quite limited; the only word he knows how to say is his own name. This form is a result of Janemba's evil energy taking control of the Saike Demon. His attacks involve things such as creating miniature versions of himself and of Goku, creating dimensional portals, and shooting ki blasts from the four holes on his belly. Janemba also seems to be playful and not really trying, much like Majin Buu, which is used as a reference by Goku ("You should feel proud of yourself, only Majin Buu has pushed me this far"). Even in this base form, he, for the most part, managed to beat around Goku in both his normal and Super Saiyan 2 forms. After causing immense destruction around him, he finally forces Goku to transform into his Super Saiyan 3 form. At this stage, Goku easily overpowers Janemba, smashing his head into his body. After being defeated, Janemba transforms. Janemba (Split Body) Janemba splits himself into many smaller versions of his Pre-Transformation state. Appears in Dragon Ball Heroes as a form for Janemba. In the game's version of the Prison Planet Saga, Super Janemba uses it to back himself up with many Split Body Janembas. Janemba (Post-Transformation) Janemba is Janemba's second shown form, and is called Janemba Final Form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Super Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The form is much more powerful than his previous one - being more structured for fighting - and has the appearance similar to the Frieza Race. Janemba reaches this stage after his head is caved into his torso from Goku's attack, he then proceeds to compress himself into a smaller space, resulting in this new form. This form is able to use a deconstruction/reconstruction teleportation known as the Bunkai Teleport, portals with which he can attack through, stretch his arm at lengths, turning objects into deadly weapons, project his opponents' own Ki Blasts back at them through portals. He wields a powerful sword capable of shooting unblockable ki out in strikes, though Vegeta, who arrived to help Goku, destroyed this sword. In this more powerful form, Janemba overpowers Goku even when he is at Super Saiyan 3. Even after Vegeta shows up, Janemba is still able to effortlessly overpower both of them. However, once they successfully fuse to form Gogeta, Janemba is unable to faze them with even his most powerful punches. In a short time, Janemba is defeated effortlessly by Gogeta with the Stardust Breaker technique, restoring the Saike Demon to his original state. Destruction King :Main article: Destruction King Destruction King Janemba is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form, Janemba's pupils disappear and he is shown with a Demon mark in his forehead. He also gains an electric aura. Supervillain :Main article: Supervillain Thanks to the Time Breakers, Super Janemba is transformed into this state via Towa shaving off some of his life with Dark Magic to grant him greater power in Xenoverse 2. In this state most of his skin turns pale and gains a glowing pink Time Breaker symbol on his forehead, glowing pink eyes along with a sinister black and white aura. In this form, he is known as Supervillain Janemba which is also playable in Xenoverse 2. He can also use the weaker initial power-up stage of Supervillain though it lacks the glowing Time Breaker symbol. Fusions Baby Janemba :Main article: Baby Janemba Baby Janemba is the combination of the two super villains Janemba and Baby introduced in Dragon Ball Heroes since the fourth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM4). In this form, Baby Janemba has blue eyes, yellow and big shoulders which resembling part of an armor and some details in his legs, arms and horns. Baby Janemba then uses the Hell Gate as his main special attack. He also appears in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Dragon Ball Heroes also introduced Destruction King Baby Janemba, appearing since the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). Janembu :Main article: Janembu Janembu is the EX-Fusion of Super Janemba and Kid Buu introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions and also appears in Dokkan Battle. Janembu is the final villain that Tekka's Team must defeat to acquired the last two Dragon Balls in Story Event: "Gather the Dragon Balls!". After defeating Janemba's first form, Janemba transforms into Super Janemba and Kid Buu shows up having been previously defeated by Tekka's Team to acquire the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. Using Metamo-Rings they had acquired via unknown means Kid Buu and Janemba perform EX-Fusion to create Janembu who then spawns two clones of both his fusee Super Janemba and Kid Buu who battle Tekka's Team alongside Janembu. After defeating Janembu and his fusee clones, Tekka's Team collect the final two Dragon Balls they need to summon Shenron. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life The evil energy which eventually manifested into Janemba had been gathering for generations and created a powerful evil heart. The evil energy that he was born from includes that of many humans. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, King Yemma tells Goku that Janemba was the kingpin of an organized crime syndicate in the Demon World before he came to Hell. His scouter profile in the game also states this, saying that the soul of the crime boss Janemba had just arrived in the soul cleansing machine, and turned into a monster after taking over the Saike Demon. Synopsis ''Dragon Ball'' Fusion Reborn Janemba is incarnated in the Other World into the Saike Demon, a teenage ogre responsible for watching the Soul Cleansing Machine, when the latter slacks off and causes the cleanser to explode. The evil formed around the ogre which mutates him into a giant, yellow, and childlike being who begins to turn Hell into his own paradise. Goku and Pikkon are interrupted from their match in the Other World Tournament to fight Janemba, Pikkon being left behind to free King Yemma from the barrier that Janemba created around the Check-In Station. Eventually, Janemba's weaker first form is destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Goku, forcing a transformation into his second state, which enables him to overcome Goku. Vegeta appears and assists Goku, but neither of them are strong enough to defeat Super Janemba. The two eventually defeat Super Janemba by fusing into Gogeta, who destroys Super Janemba by purifying his pure evil energy and turning him back into the Saike Demon. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues * The dubbed version makes a large distinction between the character's two forms, calling the first form "Janempa" and the second form "Janemba." In the closing credits of the movie, Janempa and Janemba are listed as different characters, as they are voiced by different actors. The original Japanese dub makes no such distinction, using the name Janemba for the two forms. Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Dragon Ball Legends Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Janemba's name in his second form is likely a pun on "Je n'aime pas," which means "I don't like" in French. Spelled 邪念波, Janemba means "Evil Thought Wave". External links * Janemba Dragon Ball Wiki Notes & Trivia * Janemba's original coloration was meant to be purple and white. Interestingly, Janemba's appearance when transformed by Time Breaker magic in Xenoverse 2 appears similar to this original design. * Janemba is very similar to Majin Buu. They both start out as chubby monsters who are limited in intelligence and eventually transform into a slimmer and stronger form. ** In Super Janemba's ending in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai's arcade mode, he and Kid Buu are shown to be able to understand each other's words, and they even become friends. *** In Xenoverse 2, Janemba and Kid Buu also become friends in the parallel timeline featured in Parallel Quest 57: "Hell is a Picture?" where they end up turning hell into their playground, only to be confronted by Gogeta and the Future Warrior. * Additionally, Janemba shares Broly's love of destruction and fighting. Both Broly and Janemba team up in the opening of Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and work for the Time Breakers to cause trouble in Age 774 in Xenoverse 2. * In Xenoverse 2, Chronoa is shown to be fully aware of Janemba's history which is not surprising given the threat possessed by his ability to manipulate dimensions and reality (as the Supreme Kai of Time governs over both space and time). However, she is shocked and horrified to learn that Towa and Mira had managed to put him under their control. * In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Janemba is the only character to have a base giant form, then transforming into a regular sized character and losing health when transforming. * When encountering Dabura in Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dabura states that Super Janemba resembles the Master of the Demon World. * Toyotarō drew a what-if form of Janemba named "Masked King of Destruction Baby Janemba", having it as a warrior who was taken over by Janemba, who was infected by Baby and then placed under mind control by Towa and Babidi. * In the Funimation dub, Kent William's Janemba voice is similar to his Dr. Gero voice. However, in later media, he made him sound more demonic. ** The Japanese dub also had a voice change. In the movie, Janemba's voice was deep like in the Funimation dub, but in later media, it's high like Kid Buu's voice. * In Xenoverse 2, Janemba is one of the two movie villains which does not serve as a mentor to the Future Warrior. The other is Android 13. * In many ways, Janemba is a direct contrast to Majin Buu and specifically Kid Buu. Though there are many complementary aspects between them (destructive, using magic, having malleable regenerative bodies, love destruction and fighting, etc.) there are also strong opposing characteristics. Kid Buu was an ancient creature and more of a natural disaster that simply broke, killed, and destroyed things. Janemba uses eldritch power to warp and take control of reality while being able to shape matter and create things from seemingly nothing (he created a mirror version of Goku to reflect the real Goku's Kamehameha) while being literally composed of evil. Kid Buu is nothing more than impulse and only seeks out strong fighters to "play with him"(I.E. a long exciting battle) while Janemba seeks to dominate others and prove his superiority while taking sadistic glee in toying with them (he slowly and deliberately stalked and hunted down Goku and Vegeta when they tried to hide from him). Ultimately, Buu is more a force of destruction while Janemba is more of a force of creation/domination. Category:Characters